


Jun is Pretty

by Seraphof5tar



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gen, OT5 Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphof5tar/pseuds/Seraphof5tar
Summary: This is a story inspired by Jason’s less than eloquent yet very accurate description of our Disney Prince fiery leader, Jun.“Jun is pretty.”  The leader and the rest of the members snort at Jason’s comment but don’t argue or explain.  The stranger, Director Kim, only shakes his head before briefing the team on the mission in front of them.





	Jun is Pretty

The conference room is tense. Quiet. All are wondering who the oddball in the room is and why he's there. It’s not that they are intimidated - no, they’re trained too well to be afraid of anybody - but rather they’re all curious, and a tad bit suspicious. Finally the stranger decides to speak, not to the superiors, but rather to the team sitting in front of him.

“So you’re A.C.E, the top team in this department. A group of aces - hence your name. Now tell me, are you as good as your superiors say you are?”

“Yes, sir,” the five members answer in unison, confident, but still respectful in tone. The stranger, who reveals himself to be the head of their sister department, nods in acknowledgement before continuing.

“Tell me what the person in the seat to your right is like in your group. Starting with you, Jun.”

“Chan is the energy of the group, our human vitamin, who always bounces back on his feet no matter the situation. He’s also the most deceptive, because he’s our cutie maknae, but he’s also extremely deadly.”

“Donghun is the pillar of the group. He’s always supporting us and he’ll always have our backs. He’s also the strongest.”

“Wow is the most positive and optimistic of the group. He never gets fazed in difficult situations.”

“Jason is the funny one. He’s energetic, competitive, and lightens the mood when we’re all discouraged.”

“Jun is pretty.” The leader and the rest of the members snort at Jason’s comment but don’t argue or explain. The stranger, Director Kim, only shakes his head before briefing the team on the mission in front of them.

“Well, then, I need you guys to capture someone for me. You can call us on the scene when you’ve incapacitated him, but we need you to get us in. It won’t be easy.”

“Who do you want us to get?” Jun asks, already in leader mode.

“Sung Jihun.”

“The infamous gang leader?” Director Kim nods before explaining how close they are to cracking down on him, but there will be one last showdown. Most gang bosses like him love dramatic last confrontations, so no average team will be able to make it through - that’s why he asked the international department to lend him their best team. “On it,” A.C.E says in unison before leaving, already preparing for the task at hand. Unbeknownst to them, Director Kim plans to send a camera drone in after them to document everything. There has to be a reason for their descriptions of each other, and he needs to see that for himself.

As the team loads up in the arsenal room, they ease into conversation, both about the mission and other, no less important, things, like the dinner they’ll eat after they finish the job.

“Sushi,” Donghun states stubbornly as he straps two guns to his belt and pulls on tactical gloves.

“Chicken,” Chan argues back, filling his pockets with extra chargers and a tangerine. The two go back and forth while Jason and Wow banter about song choices for the car ride over.

“I’m telling you, EDM is how you get pumped and ready,” Jason says in retort to Wow’s insistence at anime opening songs. Jun just chuckles to himself at his groups antics, playing devil’s advocate in both conversations. However, as soon as they arrive at the scene they all sober up - well, Jason and Cahn are still as hyper as usual, but they focus at the task at hand.

“Chan, you go first.” Normally you would never send the youngest in first, but Chan had a way of catching people off guard. With a blinding smile Chan exits the car and walks into the five story parking garage almost casually, as if nothing is wrong. The rest of the group hovers by the door, ready to step in when need be. In time ten gangsters come out, smirking as they surround Chan.

“Aren’t you a bit young to be trying to take us out on your own? We’re afraid that if we hurt you, your parents are going to come for us.” Chan just smiles cheerfully in response, taking out his tangerine and eating it in front of the gangsters before offering a slice to one of them. Suddenly he squeezes the juice into the gangster’s eyes and attacks swiftly, grabbing the man’s arm and swinging him in front of him and putting him in a headlock. Chan pulls out his own laser gun and shoots the other nine, using his gangster’s body as a shield.

“All clear.” Jason high fives Chan proudly as they take the stairs to the next level.

“This reminds me of a video game. I can’t wait to blow stuff up.” Jun looks sharply at Jason, warning him against that idea.

“If you damage the structure of the building, everything will come crashing down. Besides, I don’t want to see human guts everywhere.” Pouting Jason agrees before bursting into the lot, zipping to and from as he shoots and punches his way through the thugs. Of course, there will be someone who can match Jason’s speed and agility among the gangsters. No worries, though. Jason's too competitive to lose, even if it takes a while. Matching hit for hit, punch for punch, Jason finally sees a window and goes for it, knocking the thug off balance and finishing him off by kicking him into a pillar, hearing a satisfying crack as the thug lands and goes still. Turning back around he decides to make things more exciting and pulls out a bunch of taser buttons. He plants them on the remaining five lackeys, laughing out loud as the spasms make the thugs dance awkwardly before passing out.

“Oi Donghun-ssi. You have the next floor.” Rolling his eyes the eldest breaks through the third floor door, noticing the lack of guns and excess of heavy built guards. "New tactic," he thought to himself. "Too bad it only works out perfectly for me." The first two guards rush at him, obviously underestimating his skill and strength. Donghun catches both their fists and uses their momentum to flip them on their backs, twisting their arms and leaving them writhing on the floor in pain. One particularly burly guy rushes at him and Donghun decides to strike first, only to find all his blows glancing off the man with no effect. Barely dodging a blow to the head Donghun pounces on top of the guard, using his force to knock the man to the ground before choke-holding him, his knee pressing into the man’s back before the man goes limp, his face purple. Donghun expertly defends himself against the next wave of attackers before being told to hurry up by Chan, who is starting to get hungry. Going on the offensive, Donghun finds the last three gangsters with ease and uses all his strength, knocking them out in seconds.

“Done. Fast enough for you?” Donghun remarks dryly to the youngest. Chan just nods enthusiastically before bounding towards the door leading to the fourth level. That’s when they all pause, the dreaded sound of beeping filling their ears. The timer and main bomb are attached to the door, but more beeping noises across the entire parking lot floor indicate that more are to be found. They only have two minutes, and there’s no going back.

“Wow, your turn,” Jun orders, beckoning their calmest agent forward. Wow is skilled at detonating bombs and decoding passwords and such - no one in the department is better. But as the timer ticks to twenty seconds, everyone is on edge. Everyone that is, except for Wow, who never ceases to amaze his teammates with his composure. With just three seconds left he cuts the final wire and all sounds stop; only sighs of relief fill the air. Wow smiles proudly as the two youngest shower him in praise, explaining in short phrases what he did and how he stayed composed.

“I believed I could do it. I kept hope. I also distracted myself from the noise to focus,” he says, summing up his thought process during the whole ordeal. “Now come on. Two more floors. It won’t be easy.”

The fourth floor is packed with perhaps the most guards - and the most cars. The five agents look at each other and nod, understanding the outcome. An all out gun fight ensues, with lasers being fired in all directions. Chan and Donghun pair up while Jason and Wow pair up, leaving their leader Jun to attack by himself, though he fares just fine, dodging and weaving as he tries to clear a path to the fifth floor. The teammates all whip around as they hear Chan cry out, having been thrown against a truck by a much bigger opponent. He gets back on his feet, charging at his opponent and knocking the thug through the windshield of another car. He gets caught off guard by another gangster though and gets the wind knocked out of him, fighting desperately before screaming in pain as the thug cracks his ribs. Enraged Donghun flies at Chan’s attacker, breaking his neck in one blow before picking up Chan and running.

“Cover me!” he screams at Jun as he heads for the fifth floor corridor. Jun nods, grabbing the laser gun off a fallen gunman before firing away with both hands, successfully killing every guard on Donghun’s tail. Unfortunately he isn’t fast enough to stop one of their guns from firing past him and Donghun stumbles, hissing in pain at the shot to his leg. Luckily he makes it to the corridor in time, resting on the steps as he tries to wake Chan.

Meanwhile Jason and Wow are taking on the other half of the guards, working in perfect sync against the enemy. The smaller of the two breaks their tight formation without warning when he realizes he’s out of ammo, sliding towards a free gun before firing at two guards sneaking up on Wow. Before he can rejoin his partner though, he’s knocked unconscious from behind by another thug.

“Well that was cowardly of you,” Wow growls out before side-kicking the thug into the bumper of a car. He’s unable to go to Jason, however, before being surrounded by six gangsters, two of whom holding recharged guns. Luckily they aren’t the brightest, so all he has to do is duck and lunge, the two with guns accidentally killing two of their own before Wow disarmed and shot the other one. Punching through the last of the thugs he reaches Jason, who is still out cold, blood dripping down his face. “Come on, Jason. Wake up.” Wow shakes the younger’s shoulders gently, knowing by the sounds of fighting behind that Jun has his back. Groggily Jason opens his eyes before groaning, clutching his head. “For someone with such a thick head, I’m surprised it only took one hit to give you a concussion.”

“Hey, it was a pretty hard hit, and I wasn’t expecting it because I was too busy trying to cover your butt. A thank you, would be nice.”

“You know what, you’re fine.” Wow gets up to help Jun before Jason grabs his hand, swaying unsteadily as he rises to his feet. “Get me to Donghun and Chan,” Jason breathes out before leaning against Wow, the two awkwardly trying to reach the stairwell. Wow grits his teeth as a shot rips through his left shoulder, thankful that Jason is on his right. One last shout fills the air before all is silent. Jun helps Wow support Jason on the other side before they all collapse in the stairway, breathing heavily. Jun gives everyone a quick look over, concern and worry evident in his face at everyone’s condition. Shaking his head, Jun smiles softly at his teammates before heading up the stairs by himself, pocketing the device Wow had given him that would power off all the guns. It would only work once, and it would power off his own gun as well, so it would be a test of hand to hand combat skills.

“Jun hwaiting!” his teammates shout from the bottom steps, grinning despite the pain they’re all in, excited for the leader to completely stun the entire fifth floor. Jun smiles before composing himself in front of the door, strolling into the lot with an easy smirk, purposely standing dead center facing Sung Jihun.

“Congratulations on passing all my other guards, but it obviously wasn’t without consequence. You’re down your entire team, agent, and it seems to me you’re just the pretty one who distracts while the others get things done. It’ll be a shame for me to damage such a handsome face, but I have to do what I have to do. Kill him,” Sung Jihun orders and the twenty-some guards all fire at Jun. But to their surprise, no lasers come out from their guns. Jun just chuckles slightly before taking his hands out of his pockets, blurring into action as he dances around his opponents, landing blow after blow while never getting hit himself. Slamming his fist into the stomach of the final guard he finishes him with a front kick before spinning and launching two long knives into the shoulders of Sung Jihun, effectively pinning him to the outside of the stairwell wall. And, just because he could, Jun brushed off the invisible dust from his shoulders before saying, “Pretty is deadly.” He makes the call for Director Kim to send his men to apprehend Sung Jihun and his lackeys before walking back down the steps, smiling at the sight of his teammates, who are busy temporarily patching each other.

“Come on guys. Mission accomplished. Set to be a hero, A.C.E!” he shouts along with the others. “Let’s go back to the department and get you all properly fixed up.”  
An hour and a half later, after a lengthy trip to the infirmary, A.C.E goes to the debriefing room. On their way they bump into another agent and his team, who looks at Jun with disdain. “Looks like pretty boy here let his teammates do all the heavy lifting. What a leader.” Jun shows no response until they pass each other, whipping out a switchblade and holding it against the other agent’s neck.

“Don’t forget who beat you every single time in every single exercise, Agent 015. Unless you need a reminder, in which case I’ll gladly show you. But it’ll have to wait, since we just came back from yet another successful mission. Good day, Agent.” With a final glare they move on, Jason and Donghun cackling at the fear present on Agent 015’s face. Chan just laughs loudly before nagging Jun about dinner options.

“I got hurt more than Donghun-ssi did, so I should get to choose, right Junnie? Please?” Wow decides to join in, nagging Jun to go eat hamburgers, seeing as he was the one who detonated the bombs that would have ended all of them. Jun just rolls his eyes and smiles, warning them to be quiet as they enter the conference room. Director Kim cuts Jun off as he starts to explain what happened, a small smile playing on Director Kim’s lips as he brings up five monitors displaying the video footage of the mission.

“I didn’t understand your descriptions of each other, so I sent in a drone bug after you to record the entire mission. Now I understand why you described each other so, especially you Jason. Your description of your leader was accurate, but perhaps it was missing the two words ‘but deadly.’ Jun, I’ve honestly never seen another agent with such grace and power, or another agent who cares so much for hist team. Tell me, how many times did you take a hit for your teammate, and then played it off as nothing?” Jun looks stunned as Director Kim continues. “Believe me, you hid it very well. It took me five replays to catch every hit you took, and from what the nurses in the infirmary tell me, this is a normal thing. Four spots. One for each teammate. Two in the arm, one in the stomach, one in the shoulder. Luckily they were mostly grazes, but still, you’ve purposely taken full on shots before. I have a feeling your whole team is as sacrificial as you, too, aren’t they? And yet somehow, no one besides the nurses and your team have noticed. If I hadn’t sent in that drone, I would’ve never found out. Anyways, thank you for your work. Debrief is over. Get some rest. Enjoy dinner. You’ve all proven to me why you’re called A.C.E.” Thanking Director Kim they leave, all a bit surprised by how observant Director Kim is, or rather, wants to be. Jason, who of course despite his concussion is as energetic as normal, immediately restarts the argument of what to eat, adding his opinion of wanting to eat ramen and takoyaki.

“Enough! We’ll go to that Asian Fusion buffet, so you can eat all of those things. Wow, you’ll have to settle for a teriyaki burger. Satisfied?” Jun asks his teammates. With enthusiastic shouts they scramble to the car. Donghun tells Chan he’ll have to carry his food, since he’ll be in crutches for the next couple days, while Jason praises the department nurses from afar for the amazing headache medication they’d given him. Wow calls shotgun so he can play the anime opening songs Jason hadn’t let him listen to. Jun just laughs to himself before pulling out of the parking lot. At the end of the day, they’re just a bunch of dorky, hungry guys, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
